gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 570
Pit of the Stomach (Abyss of the Innards) (肚の深淵, Hara no Soko) ''is the 570th chapter of the Gintama series. Gintoki and Batou continues their fight from it was left off. Story Batou reminisces about his Joui War fight with the Bakuyasa (an obese man dressed similarly to Gintoki), whom Gintoki reiterates wasn't him. Batou doesn't believe him, stating that his third eye can see that Gintoki's soul was the same as back then. During the fight, the obese man fought the Amanto swordsman with a determination to survive so as to reach someone and give some bread to. That "someone" was Gintoki, who reveals that ''Bakuyasa was a rookie swordsman who wanted to be Gintoki's apprentice. The Shiroyasha instead placed him on supply duty. He only stayed in the war for a short time before retiring and has since then opened a couple of failed shops. The 2nd division captain throws a small tantrum when he realizes that the person he couldn't beat was just a weak apprentice. He then berates Sakamoto, whose life as a samurai was cut short due to the former hurting his arm. This greatly angers Gintoki, who retorts that his satori is still incapable of seeing everything, while issuing a challenge to the captain to look inside him. Batou, thrown into a fit of rage, flings Gintoki into a building with his beam saber, and predicts Gintoki's next moves out loud while countering with his own attacks. This resulted in the silver-haired samurai being slammed into rubble and barely blocking Batou's strike. The Star Sword King then expresses his disappointment with Gintoki's current ability and slices him in half. However, the bisected samurai counterattacks, surprising Batou, and the three-eyed man soon finds himself surrounded by multiple Gintokis. While cutting them down, he realizes that the clones were in fact created by Gintoki's killing intent. One of the clones then tells Batou that, due to satori's capabilities, it can be easily distracted when it is overwhelmed with sensations, thus becoming its weakness. It then dawned upon Batou that he was in fact fighting Gintoki's killing intent instead during his fight with the Bakuyasa back then; but he got confused as Bakuyasa's thoughts was mixed into it. This, in turn, causes Batou to lose track of the samurai who arrived after the rookie swordsman to save him from the finishing strike. The clones "stab" Batou, but the captain is aware of what his opponent is exactly after: his sword arm that the real Gintoki has stabbed to seek revenge for Sakamoto. At the same time, Batou marks his prey while preparing to strike the samurai with his beam saber in his left hand. Quotes * Gintoki: (On Batou's satori) Nope, you still can't even see the tip of a samurai's topknot. * Batou: (To Gintoki) Your target is my sword arm, my life as a swordsman. And my target is... the true you. Characters Characters in order of appearance # Pluto Batou # Bakuyasa # Sakata Gintoki # Sakamoto Tatsuma (In flashbacks) Trivia * The name White Demon Human ''(Shiroi Onibito)'' '''is a word play of a Hokkaido sweets company '''White Lover (Shiroi Koibito). Therefore, it's implied that the said company was the one that sued Bakuyasa for one of his failed ventures after leaving the war. Category:Chapters